


Improper

by CobaltCandle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cervical Penetration, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Facials, First Time, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, Lolicon, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle
Summary: Six-year-old Gabby can't sleep, but her parents think it's improper for a little girl like her to sleep in the same bed as her nine-year-old brother, Noah. But both Gabby and Noah are infatuated with each other, and their relationship goes far beyond just impropreity.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	Improper

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my ninth piece of erotic fiction! I was originally working on a fun kind of size-play, hyper-futa story, but I had a truly stupendous experience with a certain roleplayer and I just HAD to go and write the full-story version of one of the many roleplay scenarios we pitched.
> 
> Also, is this my first non-hyper original work? I think it might be. It may surprise you, but I do enjoy things besides hyper! I just... write a lot of hyper, because I also enjoy it a lot. This story is ALMOST entirely vanilla, excepting a bit of underage pregnancy and womb-fucking at the end, because I really, really can't help myself.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this story, a saccharine-sweet vanilla story between a little girl and her big brother. Expect my next story out in a week or two!
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are very much appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://twitter.com/cobaltcandle)

“Hey, big brother,” Gabby said, quietly, through the crack in Noah’s door, her body obscuring the gentle glow of the hallway night-light. “I can’t sleep… can I come in?”

Noah rolled down his covers, clicking on the reading lamp he kept on his bedside table for a little more ambient light. He was practically naked, the nine-year-old boy clad in only a bright-blue pair of briefs with red elastic, and a red Superman S emblazoned on the crotch. Getting out of bed, he stretched his arms, arching his back, giving his baby sister a look at his tummy, hiding just the barest hints of musculature, as well as his slender ribs, tight against his skinny body. “Yeah, Gabby,” he said with a gentle smile on his face, opening the door a little more and offering his hand to his six-year-old baby sister.

She wore about as much as he did, despite their mother’s insistence that it was _improper_ for her, whatever that meant. Her golden hair was down over her shoulders, framing her baby-blue eyes that Noah always lost himself in if he wasn’t careful. Her locks flowed over the gentle curve of her shoulders, and his eyes wandered even lower, to her bare chest. Almost perfectly flat, like his own, but with just the barest hint of budding curve marking her naked body as distinctly feminine. She still had a bit of babyfat on her, most obviously on her tummy, a cute, plump little thing she was sure to grow out of soon. And of course, the most important part of all: her ice-blue panties, branded with Disney’s Frozen.

He had to catch himself to keep from staring at her. Constantly. At the dinner table, at recess, in the bath. Something about her just… enraptured him. He loved her, not only as just her brother, but… as something more, as well. And little did he know: she felt the same about him. The dim light in his room, coming only from his lamp, hid her blush from him as she took his hand, her fingers running over his palm. He was so gentle with her, always, and yet also so _firm_. She loved to hug him, to feel him so close. He felt so… _sturdy_ , like she could rely on him for anything. She sometimes would catch him staring at her, and she wondered what on earth he was thinking about. But they were inseparable, always having each other’s backs, when playing games, doing homework, or even just watching TV together. They’d sleep in the same bed together if they could, but their parents shot them down with that confusing word again. _Improper_.

What was so _improper_ about it, they couldn’t help but wonder? Mommy and daddy hugged, and kissed, and they both had even seen them when they thought they were alone, getting handsy in a way that even those immature children could tell was not for polite company.

So why, then, was it so _improper_ for her to dress the same as her big brother? For her to lay in the same bed as him? To hug him, to feel his skin on her own, to feel his sturdy body against her as she--

She blinked, realizing she had been standing there, her hand in his, for maybe a little too long. “Gabby? Are you alright?” Noah said, smiling down at her, only for her to blush harder and look away shyly.

“Yeah, big brother,” she said, her voice nary more than a squeak as she rubbed her slender legs together, feeling that strange feeling again, between her thighs. “I just can’t sleep…” she squeezed his hand. “I’m scared.”

Noah nodded understandingly. He was barely older than she was, and still wasn’t quite over his fear of the dark himself. “Do you…” he hesitated. Mommy and Daddy wouldn’t be happy if they found out. _If_ they found out. “Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight, Gabby?” he said, his heartbeat beginning to quicken, just a little bit. Gabby’s baby-blue blinkers widened at the suggestion. “Yes!” she said, practically leaping, only for her to cover her hand and squeak. “Sorry,” she whispered, Noah tugging her into his room and closing the door behind her.

Both of their chests were pounding, scarcely able to believe they were about to do something _improper_ together. Gabby clambered up onto his bed, giving Noah an eyeful of her rear, her panties maybe a size too small for her as the icy-blue fabric clung to the luscious curves of her six-year-old ass, her crack barely visible above the waistband of her undies. Noah gulped nervously, feeling that strange pressure growing in his Superman briefs, the same pressure he felt when he woke up in he morning, or when he stared at Gabby for too long. His penis, his little two-inch peepee, growing turgid in his underwear.

Gabby laid on her back, her feet underneath the sheets as she looked up at Noah, her blushing cheeks clear next to his lamp. “Um, Noah?” she said quietly again, idly interlacing her fingers in her lap. “Usually… Daddy gives me a bedtime kiss before I can go to sleep. Can… can you be Daddy for me, Noah? And give me a bedtime kiss?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. Surely this was _improper_. Sleep was sleep, but… doing something that normally Daddy does? That seemed to cross a line. A line, Noah thought further, that he had already crossed by sleeping with her. What’s one more instance of _impropriety_? “Okay, baby sister,” he quietly said, deeply concerned that his heart was going to erupt out of his ribcage. “Where does Daddy usually kiss you?”

“Right here,” she said, a stubby little digit pointing at the center of her forehead. “Daddy always gives me a goodnight kiss riiight here, and then says, ‘good night, pretty princess’,” she said with a beaming smile. Noah, being three whole years older than she was, couldn’t help but roll his eyes at how childish that was, but that wasn’t going to stop him from making his baby sister happy. “Okay,” he said, Gabby squealing in delight as she laid back, him looming over her and leaning down, laying a gentle, soft peck against her forehead. “Good night, pretty princess Gabby,” he whispered in her ear, sending electric shivers down her spine and making that aching between her little legs so, so much worse. She wanted more. She _needed_ more. She didn’t care about how _improper_ it might be. “W-wait, Noah,” she shyly said. “Can I… Can I please have another?”

“Of course, my pretty princess,” Noah said, leaning down to kiss her forehead again only for her to gasp, “Wait!” She reached up, her hands on his cheeks with just enough pressure to give him some fish-lips. “N-not… not there,” she said, turning her head. “On my cheek, this time.” Noah was happy to oblige, pampering his little princess however she liked, pressing his lips against her and letting loose a wet smooch right on her right cheek. “Turn your head, Gabby,” he said, gently grasping her chin and turning her head to kiss her other cheek. “I don’t want you to get lopsided, Gabby,” he giggled as Gabby blushed even more, covering her face with her hands, her sapphire eyes peering out at him from between her fingers. Slowly, her hands slid down her face, past her neck and down lower, pressing both hands against her beating chest. “Noah,” she said, her tiny voice barely more than a whisper. “Can you kiss me here, too? On my heart?”

Noah paused. This… he couldn’t cross this line. Could he? Touching a girl there… was _improper_. They had both, on separate occasions, seen their father fondle his wife, his hands wrapping around her front, sinking into her breasts, his broad fingertips tweaking her hard, pink nipples. They had seen how it made their mother shudder, breathlessly gasping his name as he arched her neck back and kissed him. Noah knew it would be crossing a line. A line that Gabby desperately hoped he would cross. She noticed his hesitation, and arched her back just a little, jutting her flat chest outward. “Pleaaase?” she said, giving him those big, sad puppy-dog eyes she was just so _damn_ good at.

“…okay,” Noah whispered. “But _please, please_ don’t tell Daddy. _Please,_ ” he begged, Gabby drawing a little cross over her flat boob. “Cross my heart and hope to die,” she said, giggling. Puckering his lips, Noah leaned down, closing his eyes as he started to smooch her boob, feeling her heartbeat pounding against his lips as he leaned in. Her chest was so soft, so tender, her small, silky breast feeling so delicate against him. The pressure between their legs grew more, Noah’s hips wiggling as his little penis stretched his elastic undies as Gabby reached up, running her fingers through his brown mess of hair, guiding his kisses a little lower, gasping as his lips wrapped around her hard nipple. “Don’t stop kissing me, Noah…” she quietly moaned, wiggling her hips and making her Frozen panties grind up against her aching, six-year-old vulva. His hands slid down, hooking underneath her arching back to pull her even closer as he suckled on her tit, worshiping his baby sister’s chest with every fiber of his being, feeling elated with every girlish moan, every little spasm of pleasure she felt with each lash of his tongue against her nipple. Slowly, reluctantly, he had to pull away, spit connecting his lips and her nipp for a moment before it dissolved into the air, pulling himself up to her face, eyes locked, both of them huffing. _She’s beautiful,_ he thought. _He’s handsome,_ she thought. _I love you so much,_ they both thought, as Noah pressed his nine-year-old lips against her own, Gabby embracing him as their childish tongues began to dance with one another, twisting and encircling their opposite, drinking deeply of their sibling’s flavor. Noah straddled her, and she felt his bulge grinding against her tubby tummy, his hips reflexively rolling up and down her body, each awkward hump sending waves of virginal pleasure radiating through him, from the cock up.

“Noah,” she broke their kiss, panting like a dog in heat as she rolled him off of her. “I want to give you a goodnight kiss too…” she said, her hands slowly sliding down his naked torso, down to his hips, slipping into the waistband of his Superman briefs and gently tugging them off, letting his penis bounce free, twitching eagerly in the dim light. His boyhood was two inches long, and about as thick around as her slender thumb; his entire length was wrapped in a tight foreskin, with his pink cocktip peeking out from the slight opening at its tip, waves of clear pre dribbling out of his nine-year-old cumslit. Below, two tiny marble-sized testes rested in a tight coinpurse of a scrotum, slowly heaving up and down in time with his breathing. “Gabby,” he weakly protested. “You can’t… it’s… it’s…” “ _Improper_?” she finished his sentence, using that word their parents so loved to use as she embraced his penis, laying short, little pecks up along the underside of his length, his cock throbbing with every excruciatingly intense brush of her plump lips against his lovely little length. Clear streams of salty pre overflowed from the little pond his foreskin made, dribbling down over his cumvein, staining her lips with his salty flavor, distinctly masculine, distinctly sturdy, distinctly _Noah_. Her hand wrapped around his length, just barely enveloping the whole length, and she began to slowly, awkwardly stroke him, watching intently as his foreskin rolled back, his sensitive crown peeking out to say hello, only to slip back into its cave with every out-stroke, over and over again. His cock leaked more and more precum, the sticky liquid running over her fingers, lubricating her hands, making her squeeze a little tighter on his shaft to keep her grip on it.

And, every so often, she would stop. She would lean in. And she would give his penis a little kiss, right on the tip, before starting to stroke again.

Noah wanted her to stop. He _needed_ her to stop. This was… this was too far, wasn’t it? This was _improper_. But every time he opened his mouth, he found himself unable to say the word. Instead of “stop,” what slipped out was, “more.” “Keep going.” “I love you.” And it was true. He did love her, like a brother loved a sister. But, he thought, maybe also like how a daddy loves a mommy? And if Gabby was his sister, it was _improper_. But… if she was his lover, his wife, his _everything…_ then, well, it must be _proper_ , no? The pressure growing at the base of his cock grew and grew, and the boy was familiar enough with his own plumbing to know what _that_ meant. But somehow it felt different this time… the pleasure of the pressure was backed by something concrete, something _real_ , that his previous orgasms never had. He knew, then, that he wasn’t just going to orgasm; he was going to _cum_. “G-Gabby,” he managed to spit out. “I’m gonna… s-something’s gonna come out of my peenie…” he grunted, a shot of pre splattering against her face, his orgasm coming, the pleasure overflowing past the point of no return.

“Squirt it all out on me, big brother,” Gabby coaxed, her hand a blur as she aimed his little dicklet at her face, imitating the actions she saw Mommy doing to Daddy. Noah’s hips bucked upward, his tight little nutsack smacking against her fingertips with every stroke, and he finally, erotically gasped out her name, “Gabby!” as he hilted his dick in her hands, his foreskin rolled back all the way to expose his flaring crown as, suddenly, a hot squirt of watery jizz flew out his tip, splattering across Gabby’s face, followed by a second, and a third, spiderwebbing his baby sister’s face with his nine-year-old seed. She gasped and squealed in delight, letting go of his penis and watching it as it throbbed, his cumvein pulsating, slowly pumping out the last remnants of his first wet cumshot, the hot, gooey love dribbling out his tip and onto his sheets. Sticking her tongue out, she licked off some of the sperm plastered on her face, making a sour face. “Yucky…” she said, frowning and burying her face in Noah’s sheets, wiping her face clean, much to his chagrin.

“Gabby…” he quietly moaned, his little cock still aching and hard as he put his arms around her back and hugged her, his cock poking her tummy still as they kissed again, even more passionately, his hands slipping into her panties and grasping her rump as their tongues danced together once more. “Gabby…” he moaned again, breaking off the kiss and staring into each other’s deep eyes, practically seeing the hearts in each other’s pupils. “I love you, baby sister,” he whispered, her eyes lighting up like fireworks on new year’s eve. “I love you too, big brother!” she squealed, hugging him tighter still. “No, Gabby, I mean, like…” he looked for the right way to explain. “I love you, like--”

“Like how Daddy loves Mommy,” Gabby interrupted, a small smile on her face as she looked down at his naked body. “I know what you mean, big brother.” She slowly pulled back from him, flopping down onto the bed, her knees up in the air as she slowly raised her slender legs to match in a candlestick pose, before hooking her thumbs into her panties and slowly pulling them up and over her feet, strands of her own special love connecting the ice-blue undies to her most precious spot. Noah couldn’t tear his eyes away, locked onto her little, puffy, hairless pussy, so perfectly plump and smooth, with a little shine of arousal between her fat little labia. She spread her legs apart, laying out her naked body for him like a virgin on her wedding night – and as far as she was concerned, this was exactly that. “I want to do the special hug, Noah… the special hug that Mommy and Daddy do with each other. It’s not _improper_. Not if we love each other like Mommy and Daddy do.” Her left hand slipped over her tummy, between her legs and idly began to rub her puffy cunny, whimpering quietly to herself as each brush of her clit sent shivers through her body.

Noah’s cock throbbed, his entire body lusting after his sister. Resting his hands on her knees, he leaned down and started to kiss her pussy, up and down, teasing his sister’s eager slit with his motions. The hand she had down there was now with its pair, up by her face as she anxiously chewed on her thumb, trying desperately to suppress the moans of erotic ecstasy boiling up in her loins. Kiss kiss kiss, up and down her babymaker, pausing to gently nip at her little clit, eliciting a pleasured yelp as her entire body thrashed up and down on his bed. His kisses moved up, over her plump mons, across her tummy (slipping some tongue to her belly button on the way up), over to the breast he had ignored earlier to suckle momentarily on her nipp, and all the way up to her face again, his breathing ragged and aroused, sucking on her neck hard enough to leave hickeys between intense snogs with his baby sister. His little two-incher slid up and down her slit, his cute dicklet looking like a hot dog between the buns of her plump pussy. “Big brother,” Gabby said, leaning into to his ear to whisper. “Squirt a baby into me, Noah. Make me a mommy too.”

Noah looked at her, absolutely dumbstruck, his jaw dropped to the floor. His… his baby sister knew about… about sex? And about making babies…? He could hardly believe her. But even moreso… he could hardly believe how much he wanted it, too. He thought they couldn’t, not at their age, but he had his first-ever cumshot not a few minutes prior… and who’s to say that precocious little Gabby didn’t have her first-ever egg floating through her womb right now, too?

“I will,” he said, licking his dry lips and grabbing his cock, pressing it between her pussy lips, against the entrance to her vagina. “I’m gonna make you a mommy, and I’ll be the daddy,” he said, beginning to slowly push his virgin penis into her, her tight babymaker making it exceptionally difficult. Gritting his teeth, he pushed harder, feeling her opening begin to give, stretching tight around the little bit of exposed cockhead, her tight folds unwrapping his tip as he slowly, carefully inched into her. Her breathing was heavy, looking down at the cock entering her, wondering how such a big, two-inch dicklet was going to fit inside her tiny little cunny. Her hips wiggled, electric jolts of pain and pleasure arcing from her pussy to her brain as he stretched her out, the little six-year-old worried that his penis was going to split her in twain.

“Tell me if it hurts, Gabby,” he whispered, slowly pulling his tip out, and back in, even these short thrusts enough for both of the children to start to moan together, the wet slops of his cocktip plunging in and out of her tiny pussy filling his room. She grabbed his wrists, sliding her hands beneath his and intertwining their fingers together, feeling his weight atop her, that sturdy sensation she felt when she touched him now pressing down on her, stretching her babymaker wide, inching deeper and deeper inside. “Don’t stop,” she said, kissing him, moaning into his open mouth as his penis was a little over one inch in and going deeper with every motion, his thrusts slow and deliberate until his length, nearly hilted inside, kissed her cervix, the rubbery cap of her womb feeling almost foreign compared to the soaking, honeyed folds of her pussy proper. She winced when he hit it, feeling as if the air was knocked from her lungs as she gasped out, “s-stop, please, big brother…”

He did as she asked, but he found it so, so difficult, her vagina’s walls gripping the inch of preteen peenie like a vice around his sensitive length, every little centimeter of his cock screaming for more, to rut, to breed, to **fuck**. “O-of course, baby sister…” he said, gritting his teeth and trying not to thrust anymore as she caught her breath. “We- we’re almost all the way in…” he said. “I-if I can… put my peenie inside that last part… you’ll become a mommy for sure when I squirt my stuff inside,” he said, swaying his hips just a little, stirring up her insides. “But it might still hurt a little… okay?” He looked anxious, but… she trusted him. She had to. “…okay, big brother. It’s okay if it hurts a little… if it’s you,” she said, her face a deep red as he began fucking her with gusto once again, each thrust battering against her womb entrance, sending shocks through her body as he battered her sensitive cervix. “Big brother…” she whimpered, eyes welling up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “D-don’t… don’t stop… make me a mommy, Noah…”

He pinned her to the bed with one hard, deep thrust, finally forcing open her womb for his cock as the last inch of his length slid into her, her cervix gripping painfully tight just underneath his crown, limiting his thrusts to just a few centimeters, but that was all he needed as he felt her pussy spasming, her six-year-old, virginal pussy orgasming around him, her juices squirting out of her, running over her plump bottom and onto his already-ruined sheets as he rutted her, his thrusts hard, and rough, and short. She couldn’t contain her voice any longer, moaning at the top of her lungs, coaxing him on, begging for more, exclaiming her unending adoration for her big brother and his perfect penis, only silenced by his lips forced against hers, his tongue practically slipping down her throat, desperately trying to keep both of them from being caught in this, the most _improper_ of _improper_ situations. He feels her naked body against his, her soft, silky skin brushing against his own, her sweat mixing with his own, their bare skin shining with each other’s perspiration; her hard nipples scraping against his chest in little ovals, up and down with each pump in and out. With every thrust in, he feels his little balls smacking against her bottom, over, and over again. The grip of her cervix tight on his shaft, right beneath the edge of his crown, the firm, rubbery orifice grinding against the sensitive underside of his bellend. It was too much for him. “Gabby… baby sister…” he pulled away from her lips with a gasp. “I’m gonna squirt… I’m gonna make you a mommy…! Gabby…!” he moaned her name loud with one, last slam in. “I love you…!”

The six-year-old squealed beneath him, feeling his two-inch shaft throbbing inside of her, stretching her cumming cunny out with every pulse. She could feel his cumvein throbbing, pumping his load through his shaft and exploding inside of her, his load splattering inside her womb. His second-ever cumshot, balls-deep in his sister. His little, virile swimmers went to work, twisting and wiggling around in her womb, searching for their goal, the ultimate prize: Gabby’s little unfertilized egg, the first one her body had ever ovulated, her precocious ovaries years ahead in their development. Maybe, just maybe, their bodies were just that compatible, developing quickly in order to give them both what they wanted more in the world: a baby of their own. His sperm pierced the hide of the egg, wiggling inside of it as the runners-up futilely tried to impregnate her, the egg already splitting into two, then four, eight, sixteen, drifting down lower to implant in her womb. Gabby felt his warm seed in her most sacred place, but also a fuzzy, maternal warmth, radiating from her womb outward. “Noah,” she cooed, rubbing her hands over her lower tummy, where her womb was. “…I’m gonna have a baby,” she said. “I just know it.”

Noah smiled down at her, his eyes filled with tears of joy, dripping down onto her face. “I… I know,” he said with a sniff. “I love you so much, Gabby…” he said, slowly pulling his softening dick out of her, the remnants of his cumshot dribbling out over her butt to join the mess of fluids below as his sister kissed him once more. “I love you, too, Noah. Big brother. Daddy.” She smiled a big, happy smile.

They didn’t care if this was _improper_. This is how they were meant to be.


End file.
